Turned
by SatansMistress22
Summary: I was Jade. Now I'm known as Satan's Mistress. I'm a level 10 insanity. On the pasta profiles I'm a green (don't get it? Its on creepypasta). But I wasn't always like this. People made me this way. They destroyed the innocent girl I once was and created a monster. They turned me. Rated M for violence gore and language and maybe lemon between JefftheKiller and OC ; Clockwork and OC
1. Explanation

***NEW STORY, THE FIRST ONE I HAVE WITH NO ROMANCE! THIS IS PRETTY JUST TO FULFILL MY MURDER FANTASIES... ENJOY!***

* * *

_The last straw... This was the last fucking straw..._

* * *

Hello, my name's Jade. Welcome to the horrifying setting which is my mind. You will take a trip with me to my journey of becoming a creepypasta character.

Unlike most people probably think, it's not a fun transition. It takes years of mental and/or physical trauma. Or you just need to be born a monster or mutant (_talking to you Slendy!) _And I know what you're thinking. Well how bad could your life had been before that you would want to be a creepypasta character? It was pretty fucking bad! Plus my sanity dropped to the level where the other 'pastas' just take you from your life whether you like it or not...

Now why don't we enjoy my background story, and the explanation to the 'last fucking straw' shall we?

* * *

Ever since I was born, I was neglected by my family. My dad was always working to support my two half-sisters and I (with a little help from my grandma). My mom never home (being a selfish bitch). Finally, after six years of fighting, my dad found out all of the horrible things my mom was truly doing and left. He tried to take me with him, but since there was no divorce to be handled, and no clear evidence that my mom was a horrible person, I was stuck with her. And since he was never around, I believed he didn't care about me.

Deep down I hated him until age nine yet I didn't know how to express anger. Then, I called him and told him off when I was nine, and he told me... The truth. Everything about my mom and how he left to get away from her. But, then I realized something with the help of my family. I 'look and act' just like my mom. They told me this every time they saw me. It sickened me. It made me want to puke. But all I could do was say "Everyone tells me that." The last thing I ever want to become is my mother. And don't even get me started on the fact that she doesn't give a damn about me, if my stepdad needs something. He's her first priority and I'm her last.

So, at this point in my life, my brain was already making its transition to insanity. Add the fact that I wasn't allowed to cry in my house unless someone died. Now for the school life. This definitely had an effect on me as well. In kindergarten, all the boys and most of the girls bullied me. They called me fat and ugly. But there was still a couple of kids who were willing to hang out with me. And this happened exactly the same, even through puberty. Which made me bi-sexual. I thought a lot of girls liked me because the LIKED girls. I was wrong, but the process was done. In sixth grade, guys finally took notice of me. But, unlike I thought, they didn't take notice of me, they took notice of my boobs.

So my first 'boyfriend' was a 15-year-old when I was 12. He was more like my designated pedophile. At first, it was an innocent crush on my part. Then, when I started getting flirty, he turned into Mr. touchy-feely. He taught me a game called nervous, where you run your hand up someone else's thigh and you see how long it takes them to get nervous. He did it to the back of my thigh so he could grope my butt. At this point, I was still really innocent and naïve so I thought he was flirting with me. After that, and I'm ashamed to admit this, I gave him a bj... then he cheated on me. After that, I became very vulgar, and I still thought being touchy was the only way to get guys. This was an addition to me insanity.

Another guy (my age this time), some sexy words, and an angry mom later, I got hooked on this boy. I shall not name him, but he's really awesome. We're sorta friends today (or relationship is very complicated and sometimes he can be a douche) but he still doesn't seem to realize I'm not a sex toy. This added to my insanity as well. I had another good boyfriend before him and then... I met him!

An amazing guy that unfortunately helped my insanity. I'm in love with him. His name's Gabriel, he's my perfect match! Yet he added to my insanity by caring. I was about to kill myself when I met him. He stopped me from that which I thank him for. However, he doesn't let me cut myself. And he's almost as insane as I am. He cares so much. I would never want him to leave me. Unfortunately, he lived far away to begin with. I was planning on running away to his house, but I was too much of a wuss to do it. But when they took me away. I could never see him... At least not as much as I'd like to.

Back to my insanity. At this point I was having thoughts of murder. I could legally be registered insane. I had many disorders (borderline, schizotypal, dependency, schizoid, to name a few.) Yet I was still high functioning, so I had some social skills. Explaining why I had so many 'friends'. These people barely talked to me, I had only four true friends (shout out to Amanda and Sammy!) but they couldn't stop the process. Oh about the last fucking straw thing. That has to do with the fact that my friends were getting bullied and I couldn't do shit about it because it either happened a long time ago. Or... they live to far away.

When the exam was taken, I couldn't even understand it. The test was a nightmare, literally. In the dream, I was holding a knife to my sleeping mother's neck. And a voice asked me if I would do it. I believe the feeling of murder was to keep me from self harm or suicide. Why hurt yourself when you can hurt the ones who hurt you. Anyway, in the dream... It was a massacre. Not only did I slit her throat. I stabbed her until I was sure she was dead. Then I killed my stepdad next to her who tried to fight back. But silly old stepdaddy and a few of his punches couldn't fight me off. I had cuts and bruises but they barely hurt. But then I realized, when I woke up... I wasn't asleep in the first place. I became a murderer.

And that's when the voices got louder... and I was pulled away by black tentacles and pale hands. I was obsessed with the website so much (I really am still!) to know that I was being taken away by the pastas...

* * *

***Woah, cliffhanger! please please please tell me if you liked it or not. New chapter whenever! Love ya bye!***


	2. Meeting the pastas

***NEXT CHAPTER, THIS WHEN STUFF GETS WEIRD AND ROUGH, LOTS OF BAD LANGUAGE!***

* * *

When the took my through the light tunnel, I thought I was dying. It was painful. Like I was being ripped apart. The light was so bright I thought I was making my way to heaven. When in reality, I was going to a place more related to hell. Suddenly the light went away, and I was knocked out. I was hoping it was all a dream. I was hoping I would be back in my bed. My mom and my stepdad would be alive (not because I want them around, so I wouldn't have to go to prison. However, when I came to, I heard voices very different from my family's.

"I call dibs!" I heard what sounded like a young male voice say.

"Shut up Jeff, we don't even know if we got the right girl or not," a feminine voice snapped at the male. My vision was blurry so I couldn't make out their faces.

"I hope she can play with me!" said a young girl's voice.

"Or me!" said a raspy male voice. Probably some pervert. Was I taken in by the most demented family ever? That's what it seemed like. Then I heard heavy footsteps coming towards me and the group of people surrounding me.

"Alright, settle down. We need to wake her up before we start deciding anything to do with her." His voice was deep. He looked at face only inches away but all I could see was white. I blinked as my vision came back. When I opened my eyes, I saw slenderman, looking at me straight in my eyes, two inches away. As you could imagine, I screamed my fucking lungs out. I backed away and scooted to the feet of Jeff the Killer.

"Hi," he said so calmly. I screamed again and felt tentacles wrap around me. I kicked and squirmed trying to slip from his grasp but it didn't work. He pulled me and looked me up and down.

"I-I... Please don't kill me! I don't want to die any more I swear just please don't kill me!" I begged not looking at his face. I read so much creepypasta I know what happens if I look at him.

"Calm down, we're not here to kill you," He said putting me down. I looked around and saw all of my favorite creepypasta characters. Jeff the killer, Ben, Masky and Hoodie, Clockwork, Sally, Eyeless Jack, all of them standing before me. Not trying to kill me... I'm so confused.

"T-then, what the hell is going on here!... S-sir?" I forgot who I was talking to for a second.

"We have excepted you." They all said in unison. I was still confused.

"Honey, you're one of us now," said Masky, he was the one with the raspy voice.

"I-I am? But how?"

Slendy took the lead at this point, "You see, Jade, we've been watching you for awhile." He connected something to my head and showed me a screen. See, you're insanity level is at 10. That's the level that we take start to take our character's from." I stared at the screen, seeing my insanity actually measured. I knew I was crazy, but I didn't know I was that crazy. He pulled my face towards him, and I got scared. "Dear, you can look at me, you're one of us, you can't be affected by my stare like normal humans are." I became relieved and relaxed.

"Now," Ben said. It was strange to see him in real life. "We all have our back story, what's yours sweetie?" They all listened intently. I shyly told them everything, afraid of what they might do if I didn't. And when I finished, I waited for a blank response. Instead, they showed me sympathy, sorrow, pity... emotions. I thought they wouldn't have emotion but... they still have feelings as it seemed. Smile dog even came up to me and let me pet him. It freaked me out at first, but then I realized he can't hurt me and I pet him. He acted like a normal dog.

"Good boy," Jeff told him. He walked over to me and pet the dog as well. "He's my dog!"

"Well, you're guys' faces match," trying to make a light joke. And it worked! These pastas were like a regular group of friends.

"And done!" said Clockwork out of no where.

"With what?" I said being nosier than I should have.

"Your story, and it should be popular by the morning," She said smiling.

"So, you guys run the website?"

"We run it, live in it, decide what goes on it, the human 'creator' of this website is just our little henchman," said Hoodie.

"I'm the real creator," said Slendy with pride. "Then, I created each of these guys," more and more things came along and boom! We had a highly popular website. Some of our stories our 'viewer submitted' but that just means we saw a real human like you going insane, made them a part of the website, and said they wrote their story."

"This is so weird," I said looking at the black room around me, "But, I like it!"

"This isn't even the real website yet," Slendy said, they walked away to a large red and black portal and all jumped through except Jeff and I.

"Well, come on!" He said taking my hand and pulling me through. Within the time it took to blink, I was in a large red and black plane. There were doors all over that had the name of pasta stories. I saw everyone I had read and even some I never got that chance to. Even better, I saw all the characters walking around like nothing. The pastas I had met took me to the middle of this plane. Slendy took me and put me on his shoulders.

"Creepypastas! We have our newest addition! Jade Alvarez, or as her pasta name will be..." He looked up at me. There's one name that I had loved for awhile, I always said if I became a villain (or a pasta) that my name would be...

"I AM SATAN'S MISTRESS!"

* * *

***WOOSH! OK I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS AND I DON'T MEAN TO OFFEND THE CREATOR OF THE CREEPYPASTA WIKI! OK BYE!***


	3. Becoming a real Pasta

***HEY FINALLY BACK... SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG (EVEN THOUGH NO ONE REALLY READS THIS STORY) OK ENJOY***

* * *

I took pride in my title, and I thought it fit me quite well. I heard the pastas all welcome me then carry on with their day. This was insane, I'm technically a website now. I was having a little happy dance in my mind. Slendy took me to the domain that would be my room. Once he opened the door, I got sad and upset. It looked my room from before this happened. I hated that room because it reminded me of my past.

"I don't mean to be rude, Slendy, but can I change this room? Bad memories..."

"Of course you can. I told you we've been following you for a while." He pulled out a bag that had red and black spray paint, a sludge hammer, and a butcher knife. "We know about your 'room destruction' fantasy." He chuckled.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU OH MY FUCKING GOSH!" I jumped off his shoulders and began to live out my long awaited fantasy of tearing apart my room. I ripped every bed sheet and pillow case. I punched and smashed holes in the wall. I spray painted whatever the fuck I wanted to on the walls and tile floor. This was the best day ever... Except the fact that Gabriel wasn't here. As soon as he crossed my mind, I fell to the ground. I missed him so much already. _How was I going to contact him? How was I going to tell him of this awesome place? Were we ever going to get our chance to be together? _My mind was unraveling even more. I'd be an even more dangerous pasta within the next 10 minutes. A knock at the door came to ruin my train of thought as I lay on the ground.

"Hey 'Satan's Mistress'!" I looked up and saw Clockwork poking her head into my door way. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I said sighing and sitting up.

She sat on my bed and sighed with me, "Hey what's with the long face?"

"Stupid love problems, I miss my boyfriend and I don't have a way to contact him," I said sitting next to her.

"Oh just ask Slendy for a cell tomorrow, he won't mind! It's not like we have a bill, we live in the internet!"

"Really? Thanks for telling me!" I stood up but she pulled me back down next to her.

"Wait up a second girly, we got some more business to take care of," I looked confused so she kept explaining. "Well first of all, you have another love problem." She pointed to the wall behind us. "Jeff, he's into you, in fact he's probably stalking us as we speak."

"He is?! How do you know?" I said blushing lightly.

"Yeah, he does. And I know because he's my ex, I know all of his little flirting tricks. Using Smile, holding your hand through the portal. It's pretty typical. Soon he'll be sharing lunch with you. But never mind that, what's more important is people, aka our fans, want you to have a make over."

"Wow, even in creepypasta they care about good looks."

"Are you kidding? Look at me and Jeff! They want you to show that you finally have your freedom and individuality that your family never gave you! Rebellion and all that shit!" She said playing with my hair. "You're really pretty you know that right?" She said staring at me with the same stare many guys before gave me.

"Uhh I guess so... anyway, lets get this makeover done with! I know a bunch of stuff I want!" An our and a little help from Slendy and Clockwork later... I was exactly what I wanted to look like. I had Jet black hair with red streaks and a half shaved head. My hair was also 5 inches longer like I wanted. I had a nice small waste and bigger boobs. All my clothing was red and black, along with my make up. I looked awesome!

"OOOO girl you look good!" Clockwork said to me whistling. Jeff passed by and his mouth dropped.

"Damn, nice look SM!" He said winking. Clock just rolled her eyes and pulled me aside. Now time for your murder!"

"Murder?" I said surprisingly calm.

"Yeah, your fans want a new chapter and quick, so pick someone you wanna kill!" I didn't have to think about this for long. I was gonna kill my off and on douchebag, Viktor Jones.

* * *

My plan was already taken care of. I had dreamt of murdering him. I used the cell phone from Slendy to contact Viktor as I entered the real world. He had wanted me to run away and spend the night at his house for a while, even though I'd spend a lot of time in the closet hiding from his mom. He was my second "relationship" so his mom fucking hates my guts for what I've said to his son. I didn't make fun of him. I just wanted to fuck him so I was extra flirty. We got along after that while sneak texting each other, even though his mom caught us almost every time. This most recent time, we're still under the radar.

Anyway, when I got to his door, he was already there to open it. He looked me up and down in shock. "Damn Babe, what happened? You got a sexy makeover."

I smirk, "I know now let me in so we don't get caught. I quietly slipped into the home and up the stairs to his room. It was a nerd's den. I'm into nerds and nerdy stuff so to me it was perfect. We lied on his bed and he held me close, grinding his body against me. I prepared myself for this a long time ago when he made the plan. I cuddled him back because he felt warm and tender, which is from the Russian in him.

"So, shall we sleep?" He said, planting a quick kiss on my lips. I pushed him back.

"Actually, I wanna tell scary stories!" I said sitting up.

"You're such a horror geek!" He said laughing. If only he knew! "But sure."

"Ok, once there was a girl our age. She was classified as crazy and was feared by her parents and classmates. So she was sent to a mental hospital. However, there she was tied down and tortured by the doctors there. The ripped her insanity farther apart as they raped her and molested her for 3 days. Then finally, her insanity made her so powerful, that she broke the ropes that held her down. Then she murder each doctor one by one. Before she left, she used a brander that the doctors had to brand the letters SM into her back. And she vowed to kill every lover and girl she envied..."

Viktor stared at me with a shocked expression. I have never seen him so scared in my life. This was gonna be fun. "O-Ok no more stories." He said laying back quickly.

I smirked and kissed him, slowly unzipping my jacket. I dropped it and was naked under. He tried to grab my tits but I stopped him. I turned to show him my back tat had the letters SM branded there. I turned and before he could yell I put a pillow over his head. I stabbed him in the chest at least 37 times until I thought he was done.

I put my jacket back on and teleported back to the website. In shock, I found the characters welcoming a new character...

"I AM BALVERINE!" Said good old Viktor Jones on Slendy's shoulders.

* * *

***THERE YA GO! "VIKTOR" WILL TAKE OVER NEXT CHAPTER! YAY! OK LOVE YA BYE!***


	4. The New Guy

***+* Well this is my story now, hope you lot like it!*+***

That Jade, always trying to make me look bad, *sigh*. But I did love her so. Though this isn't a twilight book so, let's start this!

It was just me and her, at the time she never really knew me. Oh, but I knew her, her friends, the way she acted, the way she dressed. You may call me a stalker, but I'm just being observant.

My idiot friend Corvo (who I presume to be very gay) tried to get me to go out with several women, believing that I couldn't do it on my own. Of course I could, but things happen as you never want them to.

We were in high school, that's a good place to start. She and I would hardly ever talk, but I knew all about her. I always remained observant, but there was something about her, different from others. She…. Well I don't know, it was hard to explain.

The day we actually started talking was one of the most memorable moments of my life. We had just come back to school after one of the worst field trips of my life. But, something gravitated me towards her, most likely Corvo pushing me there. We sat down next to her and immediately started talking, more Corvo to Jade, but I would occasionally jump in.

Then Corvo did something that I will never forget, he left, with Selina, Jade's best friend, leaving just me and Jade. We did talk, until she started talking about sex and among the things of the sort, I had never seen such vocabulary crawl out of the mouth of one of the female gender.

After that day, everything changed. We considered each other boyfriend and girlfriend. Though we didn't express it very much, since I am and always will be a shy person. But, eventually people found out.

Then what happened on one of our final days changed it all. We were in an assembly, and she introduced me to nervous, luckily she explained that. She always went and never could get me nervous, until that last play, she grabbed my member. I started coughing then I said "Look down" she looked down, she turned so red, pulled her hand away and could not stop saying sorry, until I grabbed her arm and said "It's fine, it was only an accident" then she calmed down. Then I went, and I accidentally did the same, she was so wet. She moaned softly, and I chuckled a little, I said sorry. Then we exchanged numbers and did not stop texting each other for at least four days.

After, my mother became very snoopy with my new love interest. She said it was very bad to pay so much attention to one girl (jealous!). We didn't talk for at least a year, she assumed I didn't love her anymore. But I did. Then we started talking again, just as friends, then she got sexy again, and came over and, well you know the story.

Don't get me wrong, my life was pretty bad before Jade killed me. I didn't know what to do with my life, become a marine, archaeologist, videogame designer. Most required school. And I was in IB, so there was lot expected of me. Not to mention my sister was nearly graduated high school. So, everyone said I take my own path, but I see beyond their lies! They wanted me just like her!

I have killed, so many. Because of my ignorance, my stupidity, and even more ignorance! So many, lost.

"I'm sorry Clock, I just get….frustrated…." I sit in the corner of my new room in silence, Clockwork sitting on my bed. "I….I…its ok Balv…we've all gone through this, why do you think we're here?" "Because we're all freaks, that's why."

"Yes, and because we see each other as family, now get up Balverine." I smiled a little "Ok, where we going?" I say as I get up from my corner. "We, ,my friend are gonna help you, looks-wise, and psycho-wise as well." She takes my hand and we walk down a long, dark hallway. "What's wrong with my psycho?" I say as I pull my hand away. "That's just it, you aren't." she said, I rolled on the floor with laughter.

"Get me mad, and you'll see my psycho." I said. She smirked and took me into a room to the left. It was dark, and the only thing that was able to be seen was a large green orb, glowing a radiant light across the room. While I gazed at the orb, she walked out the door, and locked it.

"Ok, now what?" I said aloud. Right as I say that, the orb displayed a screen, it was only an image, of Jade, she was sitting on the floor, appearing to be crying, but it was only a still image. Across the room, was a broken phone, a cracked wall, most likely she threw it. There was a text on the screen, it said "It's over, Jade, we are done" she had cuts on her hand and wrist.

I fell to the floor, I started crying, my sorrow was too great to bottle up. Then that sorrow turned to anger, that turned to rage, that turned to infuriation! I felt it shoot through my body, all I could see was red. I felt those changes, the changes I had only felt in a dream. My body changed to colossal proportions, to almost 10 feet tall. My skin turned a dark grey. My muscle mass grew. My spine shot out into spikes from my back, my mouth changed into four pieces, compared to the original two. My eyes turned red, with black slits instead of pupils, and my skin turned to scales. I was now Balverine.

I looked at the door, and I charged into it, it broke into thousands of little pieces. But, as soon as I left the room, I reverted to my human state, except my skin was still scales, same color, same mandibles for a mouth, same eyes, all that changed was my size and strength. I fell to the floor.

"Quite the little tantrum you pulled in there Balv" said Clockwork, as she hovered over me. Jeff and Smile dog opened another door in the hall and rushed over. "First time eh? Don't worry it won't happen too often." He said as he hovered too.


	5. Reconnecting

***BACK! I GUESS THE NO ROMANCE THING FAILED XP! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE IN JADE'S POV! ENJOY!***

* * *

I went to the mental center in the website. That's where I saw Clock drag him off to. Of all people, why the hell does Viktor get to be a pasta too! I guess he was just as crazy as he said he was. I feel bad for never believing him. Anyway as I walked down the dim-lighted halls, I heard the voices of Jeff and Viktor. They didn't sound too happy with each other, but I didn't understand why. Even if Jeff told Viktor he liked me, I was pretty sure Viktor could carless about me. Or so I thought.

"So, Wolfie, what got you going all crazy?" I heard Jeff comment. I peeked to see what was going on. Viktor was kneeling down, taking deep breaths as Jeff looked into a room with a broken down door. "OH! So you got a thing for her. Did you know her before you got here?"

"S-she killed me..." Viktor said never taking his eyes off the ground. "I thought she loved me, but it doesn't matter because I still..." He hesitated a bit and whispered something I couldn't hear. This made me tear up. He can't even admit it out loud. I clenched my fists tightly and began to walk away. However, I heard Jeff speaking which intrigued me enough to stay.

"Aw poor little wolf boy."

"Quiet!" I heard Viktor quietly snap at Jeff.

"Well I think I pretty much got her wrapped around my finger so I'd appreciate it if you would just ba-"

"I SAID QUIET!" I saw Viktor become 'Balverine'. This, wolf creature larger than Jeff three times over. He snarled at Jeff but I ran and got in the way.

"VIKTOR!" I said pushing Jeff away as if he was the one about to do the damage. Smile growled at Balv but I shushed him. "I-I mean Balv." I said stroking his fur.

"Jade... I mean SM" He said in a mixed pitched voice, going from low to a little higher as he dropped down to human size. He still looked like a wolf-human mix, just back down to size and slightly more human. I could still see the same old face from high school, the one I stared at for whole class periods when he wasn't paying attention. "What's going on here?"

Jeff grabbed Smile's collar and cleared his throat to grab our attention. "Just trying to have a good old conversation, mutant to mutant. But I should really get back to my room, later wolfie, see you later SM," He said as he planted a small kiss on my cheek. Balv just glared as he walked down the hall. I turned to look at him who was now glaring at me.

"What's wrong?" I said really confused.

"What's wrong?! He just taunted me and you're letting him get away! He's right he does have you wrapped around his finger!"

"No he doesn't! But what am I supposed to do! You would think with how strong you are and you're new little add-on transformation you wouldn't have to rely on me to do anything!"

"You got in the way!"

"Oh like you care! And I did that because I didn't want you to hurt him!"

"So you could keep flirting?"

"So you wouldn't get in trouble with Slendy!"

"Whatever!" He said walking away, "And you have no right to say I don't care!" He went back to his room as I turned to the room with the broken down door. And when I saw the picture that set Viktor off, I dropped to my knees and cried. I didn't know he still cared. I thought he was ashamed to even be friends with me. It's not like we ever really spoke in person. It really was because he was shy. I'm such a horrible person. But hey, I was used to fighting with Viktor at this point. Half the time I spoke to him I wanted to kick and scream at him. But when I didn't feel like that, all I wanted to do is hug and kiss him.

I had to apologize. I stood up quickly and ran down the hall only to crash into my 'fashion adviser', Clock. "Hey Slim Jadey, or should I say SM, where you running off to?"

I rubbed my head as I stood up slowly. "To... apologize... To Balv."

"Oh he left? I needed to give him the final part of his complete pasta transformation!" She held up a hooded cloak that looked like the one in Assassin's Creed.

"Is his name Balverine or Connor Kenway?" I said lightly laughing. She just rolled her eyes

"Ha very funny," I started to walk away but she held me back. "Wait, you wanted to visit your boyfriend in Arizona, correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well the only available time would be right now baby girl, so it's now or never... Ok next week but still." I bit my nail and thought.

"Fine, but tell Balv I'm really sorry for the fight we got into!" I said as I teleported to Arizona. I was finally standing in front of the house I had longed to see for a year! I knocked on the door but there was no answer. Just to be nosey, I looked in the window. And, to my horror, I saw the 'love of my life', the perfect match, the man I would die for and who would do the same for me, making out with another girl. I couldn't breath. My heart felt like it shattered into a thousand pieces. Which is what I did to the window. Both of them looked over and Gabriel stood and grabbed a bat.

"Who the hell are you?" He said staring at me. And when I could see the fear and realization in his eyes, I nodded. "Yep, it's your 'goddess' Jade. Your one and only. Oh but of course besides this one. I said walking over to the ditzy brunette girl, stroking her face with the side of my blade. "She's very pretty, too bad for that scar."

"W-what scar?" She said turning to the mirror on a near by wall.

I stood behind her and ran the sharp blade into her tan skin, leaving a large gash in her cheek. "This one." I laughed insanely as Gabriel charged at me. As he swung I broke the metal bat with the palm of my hand and pushed him down. I sat on top of him and kissed him. "What happened? We were gonna get married. And then you turn around do this. AFTER ME BEING GONE FOR THREE FUCKING DAYS!" He tried to apologize but I cut off his lips. "I don't wanna hear it!" I stabbed him in the stomach and left him there to bleed. I quickly ran to the girl who was trying to escape. "And as for you my pretty, I know you would never treat him as well as I did." I pulled out another knife and stabbed her in the heart. "You won't get to ever fall 'in love' again"

I threw her dead on the ground and as I turned to get one final look at my dead 'husband', I saw him standing with a gun in his shaking hand, pointed directly at me. Right before he pulled the trigger, I saw him. A wolf tackle him and rip him to shreds. It was actually a little sad to watch. I even had tears in my eyes. And before I knew it, I saw the wolf was no one other then my faithful pet, Balv.

He went back to his human form with his AC hood on and hugged me. He was still so warm. At this point I really did start to cry. "I'm sorry for what I said, I'm so sorry!"

"It's really fine," but it didn't re assure me. Until he kissed me. My tears dried as I pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss. That made the heat grow between us. I pulled away and teleported us back. And before I could say anything, here came Clock to get the whole scoop of why we were covered in blood.


	6. I missed you

***Back! This chapter is from Jade's POV! Hope you Enjoy!***

* * *

I think I'm going a little more insane. But hey, that's just what Balv does to me every once in a while. But this is one of the longest silent treatments we've had. We fought because when I thought we may be getting back together, he chooses to CONSTANTLY flirt with Clock. And since Jeff wouldn't get off me, it looked like I was doing the same. Every time I tried to talk to him, one of them interrupted us so... I gave up. We got into a few fights and here we are. A month after I killed my boyfriend and me and Balverine have barely spoken to one another.

Like I said, I'm going crazy... or should I say crazier. I barely made contact with anyone around me. I didn't want to. I shook constantly. My body was never at rest. I needed him to function. It was awful without him. I didn't understand how this one guy could be the center of my universe. But I do.

And I will always remember the day we came back.

Always.

I was lying on my bed, being too lazy, and sad, to get up, when I heard my door slowly squeak open. Looking towards the door, I saw a stuffed Giraffe head peek in.

"Guess who..." Before I could guess, Clock popped in my room. She frowned when she me turn my sight back to the ceiling. Even her face couldn't cheer me up. the only the one that could would be Viktor's new, pale face. Teeth in all "Aw, what's wrong with you SM." She plopped herself down on my bed and rubbed my feet. It was strange how that helped a little.

"It's just... Balv..."I sighed and threw a pillow over my face to stop me from crying. It didn't work. Tears just soaked the linen cover.

Oh, why do you have so much drama?! You heard what he's been doing right?" I shook my head still under the pillow.

"Well... I heard..."

Slendy had seen that Balv was acting weird. So he went to talk to Wolfie. And apparently, he didn't say your name, but he told old suited-up that he missed a girl. And he started talking to Sally. You've seen them hanging around right? Anyways he confided in her like a little sister, and he offered the little girl protection. Well Sally told me that he talked about you a lot! and that you were jealous of me. I don't if that's true but thanks. Anyway, she also said he missed you. I believe it. By the way sorry for flirting with him. It's a habit. But yeah, he's been in the real world a lot more. I think i heard him say he was stalking some guy named Aaron.

"Aaron?" I said popping up.

"Yes, he said he maybe his next kill!" She said smirking evily. I barely noticed because I was screaming in my head. Aaron was my first boyfriend. That piece of shit ruined my life. I lost any innocence I ever had because of him. He was my downfall. The worst thing that has ever happened me. I hated him. And as much as a nice thought it was to imagine him dead...

I wanted to be the one to kill him. Or at least help. And as Clock rambled on about how his fans would've liked it better if he killed someone else for me, I walked out. I feel bad but I needed to catch up to Balv and apologize so I could help.

"SM!" Clock followed me out of my room and held me back. "Where are you going?"

I pulled my arm away and observed my surroundings. "I need to help Balv kill Aaron. He was my first boyfriend. He's the one who helped my insanity the most."

"But, girly, he already left to the real world." Once she said that, I ran to my portal and went to Aaron's house as fast as possible.

I snuck around the house just in time to hear the last scream and ripping of flesh. I ran in the house and saw Balverine himself standing over the lifeless, mangled body of what was once a live idiot.

"That's what you deserve you piece of shit... What you get for ruining her!" But he soon dropped back to his normal size and shuttered. He didn't even notice me when I walked in front of his face. I slapped him and he came back. "Hey! What was that for?!" He said rubbing his cheek and standing up to look me in the eye.

"Well... You stole my kill! I said pointing to the body on the floor. He smirked and shrugged. But before any words could leave his lips, I kissed him roughly. I quickly jammed my tongue in his mouth, and he returned the favor. Our tongues wrestled for a while before I took us back to the real world.

"Hey look, J- I mean, SM. I'm sorry for all the drama" I stopped him again, this time with my finger.

"Never mind it, let's just get you cleaned up." I took him back to my bathroom in my room and cleaned his face. He blushed as I stroked his cheeks. I noticed his hood was covered in blood as well. "Here, let me wash that." I began to tug it off, but he held back.

"N-no it's fine trust me."

"No just let me" After some more tugging and pulling I won and got it off. However, to my surprise, he was wearing nothing underneath. Not even underwear we both blushed deep red and looked away from each other. We were in silence for about ten minutes until I finally turned to him and spoke. "I was thinking, the rules of outside world don't apply. If you took my virginity," Now, I started to blush, "you wouldn't need a condom.

He stayed silent so I walked over to him and kissed him again. But it wasn't until I put his hands on me that it began.

His beast came out. He didn't change into his wolf self (not into that). But he acted like an animal as he nibbled at my neck. He pinned me down and ripped off my clothes, one piece at a time.

How could I have contained myself...

* * *

***CLIFF HANGER! BE BACK SOON BYE!***


End file.
